


entanglement

by writerlily



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: Jon has been thinking about it incessantly; the thought of Petyr saying he loves Sansa-- the thought of Sansa being with that vile man-- has plagued his thoughts ever since his encounter with Littlefinger in the crypts. Jon doesn't propose the idea of marriage lightly. He knows what it means, he knows which pieces on the chess board will move, he's weighed the pros and cons of it all. But even if there were more negatives than positives to marrying Sansa, he would still do it.**A small fic based on the new season 7 trailer and some mild spoilers**





	entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> based on that lovely scene of Jon choking Petyr in the new trailer and the spoilers online that say Jon's actions are because Petyr says he loves Sansa.

"Marry me."

Jon has been thinking about it incessantly; the thought of Petyr saying he loves Sansa-- the thought of Sansa being with that _vile_ man-- has plagued his thoughts ever since his encounter with Littlefinger in the crypts. Jon doesn't propose the idea of marriage lightly. He knows what it means, he knows which pieces on the chess board will move, he's weighed the pros and cons of it all. But even if there were more negatives than positives to marrying Sansa, he would still do it. 

She doesn't hold back her surprise at his suggestion-- no, she stopped holding back her true feelings in front of him long ago and the thought would make him smile if he wasn't so nervous. Gods, he wasn't even this anxious when facing white walkers, but this is Sansa and this is marriage and the two together stir feelings deep within his chest that he doesn't quite understand. 

"You're joking," she eyes him warily and the expression is so much like Catelyn Stark that Jon definitely feels like passing out now. "Where is this coming from?"

_I love her..._

Petyr's slimy voice worms it's way through Jon's ears. The man's confession was enough for Jon's blood to boil-- enough for him to choke Petyr then and there against the stone walls of the crypts, not even a foot away from where Lyanna Stark rested. Jon has never been good at keeping his emotions in check; he's always worn his heart on his sleeve and he fears that he may have revealed too much to Littlefinger. 

But the better side of being true to his emotions is that he can be true to Sansa. So when he kneels in front of her where she sits, he knows that she sees he's serious about marrying her. 

"We can be good together," his voice is thick and he clears his throat-- shifting closer to her to hold her slender hand in his much rougher one. He looks at her long fingers, the paleness and unblemished hands that don't fool him. She's felt enough hurt and seen enough blood that it just about breaks Jon's heart when he thinks of how alone she's been. 

He hears her sharp inhale and he lifts his eyes to look up at her-- the sharp point of her chin and the hollows of her cheeks where he remembers placing a gentle kiss when they were walking through the godswood together a few weeks ago. 

"I would never hurt you," he says deeply, seriously, as if he were giving his marriage vow then and there. He thinks of the Lannisters, of Ramsay Bolton. He would never be the husbands that they were to Sansa. 

"Oh Jon," her voice is an exhale that sweeps warm air across his face. She's leaned down closer to him, using her other hand that's free of his to gently hold his face. He angles closer to her-- it's natural and warm-- like she's the sun. "I know you wouldn't."

Her smile is small and sad and Jon itches to touch the little lines in her face. "We could rule over the North," he says. "Together."

He sees the gears turning in her head-- she would be the Queen of the North, his lady wife. No other house would be able to ask her hand in marriage-- no other man would be able to force her into something she didn't want and take her away. _Petyr_ wouldn't be able to manipulate her. For once, she would have control. And Jon thinks that she desperately needs that. 

"I know I may not be the knight in shining armor that you envisioned yourself marrying someday," he says as he thinks of a younger Sansa, who adored tales of princes and true love. "But we could be happy together. And I think we deserve that, don't you?"

Not a beat later, her eyes are reddening and a tear rolls down the smooth expanse of her cheek. He tentatively reaches a hand up to wipe it away and her face leans closer into his touch. "I wouldn't deserve a man like you," she says against his palm.

Jon shakes his head-- letting out a disbelieving laugh. "You deserve better," he squeezes her hand and he smiles when she squeezes back. 

Her nose briefly nuzzles against his hand before she's nodding, staring back at him with those deep blue eyes of hers that Jon imagines must be as sparkling as the sea. He thinks he would be content with never seeing the ocean, as long as he would be able to see Sansa's eyes for as long as possible. And when he registers that she has agreed to marrying him, he realizes that he'll be able to. He'll be able to have her by his side for the rest of his days. 

And something bright and beautiful and sweet begins to unfurl in Jon's chest-- something that feels like hope-- that pushes him to embrace Sansa. 

He broke his vows twice over when he was at the wall, but he knows he would never break his vows to Sansa. Winter is here and with it brings more complications than Petyr Baelish and marriage, but if he can offer Sansa the solace of knowing she is not alone-- that someone is protecting her-- then Jon will gladly do it.


End file.
